


Double D

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Dorky double dee, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinda crack fic?, M/M, idk?, maybe? - Freeform, super done kevin, the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Edd explains the orgins of his nickname to his boyfriend Kevin





	Double D

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I thought of while reading some kevedd fanfics.

“Hey hey they dont call me double D for nothing Kevin! Double douse of this dick!”

Kevin sighed pinching his noes “your drunk shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
